prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
1965
This is a list of various things that took place in 1965. Significant events Unknown date * The Halifax-based Provincial Sports Association ceases operations Births January *1 - Cinta de Oro *5 - Guerrero Estelar *6 - Konnan (Santiago de Cuba, Cuba) *11 - Mascarita Sagrada (Original) *24 - Mike Awesome (Tampa, Florida, USA) *26 - Difunto II *28 - Jiraiya February *14 - Super Niño *26 - James Mitchell *28 - Norman Smiley March *1 – Booker Huffman (Houston, Texas, USA) *24 - The Undertaker Houston, Texas, USA) April *5 - Villano IV *13 - Bracito de Oro *26 – Tank Abbott (Huntington Beach, California, USA) May *7 – Owen Hart (Calgary, Alberta, Canada) June *7 - Mick Foley (Bloomington, Indiana, USA) *10 - Ephesto July *3 - Shinya Hashimoto (Toki City, Gifu, Japan) *15 - Asterisco *19 - Mujer Demente *22 – Shawn Michaels (San Antonio, Texas) August *12 - Dr. Wagner Jr. *28 - Coco Rojo (AAA 00s) September *9 - J.W. Storm *28 - La Diabólica October *17 - Rossy Moreno *25 - Black Scorpio November *14 - L.A. Park *23 - Don Frye (Sierra Vista, Arizona, USA) December *1 - Noriyo Tateno *6 - El Indómito *6 - Olímpico Deaths January *16 – Yukon Eric 41 (Suicide) March *24 - Verdugo (Original) December *3 - El Gladiador Debuts February *7 - Tony Salazar July *16 - Mil Máscaras *21 - Kato Kung Lee November *1 - El Cobarde Events Title changes January :*3 - Pat Patterson wins the NWA Pacific Northwest Heavyweight Championship from Pepper Martin in Eugene, Oregon :*8 - Pepper Martin regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Pat Patterson in Portland, Oregon :*30 - Larry Hennig and Harley Race win the AWA World Tag Team Championship from Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher in Minneapolis, Minnesota February :*4 - Gene Kiniski and Waldo Von Erich win the WWWF United States Tag Team Championship from Luke and Dr. Jerry Graham in Washington, D.C. March :*11 - The Mad Russian wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Pepper Martin in Portland :*12 - The World Wrestling Association World Heavyweight Championship, last held by Dick the Bruiser, is held up after Bruiser is disqualified against Johnny Valentine in Indianapolis, Indiana April :* Tarzan Tyler is stripped of the Florida version of the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship :*8 - Gorilla Monsoon and Bill Watts win the WWWF United States Tag Team title from Gene Kiniski and Waldo Von Erich in Washington, D.C. :*10 - Dick the Bruiser regains the held-up WWA World title by defeating Johnny Valentine in Indianapolis May :*15 - Mighty Igor wins the AWA World Heavyweight Championship from Mad Dog Vachon in Omaha, Nebraska :*22 - Mad Dog Vachon regains the AWA World title from Mighty Igor in Omaha :*31 - Pepper Martin regains the NWA Pacific Northwest title from the Mad Russian in Eugene June :*5 - Mad Dog Vachon wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Pepper Martin in Portland :*17 - Bob Orton wins the vacant NWA Florida Southern title in a tournament in Jacksonville, Florida :*18 - Stan Stasiak wins the NWA Pacific Northwest title from Mad Dog Vachon in Portland July :*24 - The Crusher and Verne Gagne win the AWA World Tag Team title from Larry Hennig and Harley Race in Minneapolis August :*5 - Bill and Dan Miller win the WWWF United States Tag Team title from Gorilla Monsoon and Bill Watts in Washington, D.C. :*7 - Larry Hennig and Harley Race regain the AWA World Tag Team title from The Crusher and Verne Gagne in Minneapolis :*21 - The Crusher wins the AWA World title from Mad Dog Vachon in St. Paul, Minnesota; Gene Kiniski wins the WWA World title from Dick the Bruiser in Indianapolis October :*8 - Bob Orton is awarded the Georgia version of the NWA Southern Heavyweight Championship on the basis of his recognition as champion in Florida November :*12 - Mad Dog Vachon regains the AWA World title from The Crusher in Denver, Colorado December :*25 - Dick the Bruiser regains the WWA World title from Gene Kiniski in Indianapolis See also Category:Wrestling Years